


I've Got You, Brother

by Honey_Milk277



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, i really love me and my friend's oc's okay? okay, just a lot of angst, nobody asked for this but, you're getting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: “What did they do?” Pytho growled out, her voice taking on a cold, enraged steel edge. Just her tone alone promised someone would pay and pay dearly for harming a hair on Ignis’s head.Ignis sighed softly and shook his head, somehow standing straighter than he had been just previously which caused Prompto’s cornflower blues to snap up to the taller mans in alarm. //Aka I broke down and slapped the angstiest thing I've written so far for me and one of my best friend's ocs on here so others can suffer with us.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia & Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I've Got You, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! So I don't post too often, much less ever post OC stuff and it's totally chill if you don't vibe with OC's / canon but like  
> I love my oc and my friends oc so much that I just had to??? post it idk  
> I'll probably post even more at some point bc i have a SHIT ton of things written down / in the works  
> But yeah !!! *fingerguns*  
> Enjoy yo !

Erina felt it. She felt it deep inside her chest, drawing her breath up short and clawing at her already panicked heart. 

Something had gone terribly wrong. But what it was, she had no clue.

When she looked over the cracked street and met the eyes of Pythonissam, she knew she felt the “disturbance” as well. 

Her eyebrows were furrowed, her ears laid flat against her head, tail lashing behind her anxiously whilst her narrowed heterochromatic eyes flitted around to perceive a threat that neither of them even knew what it was much less could be.

When her eyes finally met Erina’s pale blues, it’s like a hive mind struck at the moment and they got the overwhelming urge to get back to the hotel room as fast as possible. 

Without a single word passing between the pair, they nodded to one another and set off back towards what had once been sanctuary for them. 

However upon arriving at the building and hightailing up to their rented rooms, the foreboding feeling only worsened. 

Culminating into Pythonissam anxiously pacing the room much like a caged animal and Erina sat on the couch, her knee bouncing as her foot tapped against the cold floor.

The silence soon became near choking, with Pytho softly beginning to hum song she remembered her father singing to her as a child to calm her just to keep the deafening silence at bay. 

Thankfully, soon enough the silence that somehow still seeped in like a thick fog was dissipated when familiar footprints fell outside the door, causing the two to jump to their feet and rush forward just as the door opened.

However their ecstatic response was quickly killed when Pytho’s eyes landed on the unconscious form of Noctis tucked against Gladio’s chest safely and Erina’s eyes in turn landed on a very meek looking Prompto supporting a wobbly and obviously injured Ignis. 

Both women respectively rushed towards where their eyes landed, Pytho making a strangled whimper in the back of her throat in fear as Erina quickly cast cure on Prompto and Ignis, who hummed gratefully in response. 

The pale blonde turned to Ignis, giving Prompto a moment to rest since he looked like he needed it and badly. She began signing out questions, blinking confusedly when she got no response from the older man at all. 

Normally Ignis would reply with as much enthusiasm as the advisor could muster, but now he was eerily .... vacant. Erina tried a few more times before giving up and opening her mouth.

“I... Ig...gy?” She managed to get out, her voice strained and rusted from rising stress and disuse. 

Hearing her friend speak, an ear of Pytho’s twitched and swiveled to face her, soon her whole head joining the movement. Her eyes trailed over Erina in confusion before taking in Ignis and doing a double take. 

It clicked immediately and she gasped, hands flying to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. 

Erina turned to her, cocking her head slightly to the side as a confused child would, which she felt much akin to in this moment. 

When the pale blonde turned back to their advisor friend, it took a moment or two before it clicked for her as well. 

“What did they do?” Pytho growled out, her voice taking on a cold, enraged steel edge. Just her tone alone promised someone would pay and pay dearly for harming a hair on Ignis’s head. 

Ignis sighed softly and shook his head, somehow standing straighter than he had been just previously which caused Prompto’s cornflower blues to snap up to the taller mans in alarm. 

Before he had even the chance to speak, Erina was closing in. Pulling the sunglasses he had put on to hide his scar and now blinded eyes from the two women off of his face and gently placing them inside his pocket, patting it almost timidly. 

Then both hands were on either side of his face, gently dragging his head down to accommodate the healers height as she began trying to mend what had been broken. 

Gladio grunted, too pained to watch and having a duty to fulfill. The bear of a man began to move off towards the bedroom, only being stopped by Pytho jumping with a start and grabbed his upper arm. 

The Shield’s expression softened when he saw the pure fear and worry radiating off of her expression and swimming in her eyes. 

“He’s s’alright, just unconscious.” He whispered to her, to which she visibly relaxed and nodded.

Before he took his full leave, however, he raised his amber eyes to meet with Ignis’s out of habit before grimacing as he remembered that... Most likely would never happen again. 

With that, Gladiolus Amicitia carried his unconscious king to the room and laid him down, staying by his side as the hulking man refused to shed tears in front of the others as of right now. Not when there were already so many dripping from corners of eyes.

Pytho turned once more, just in time to see Ignis gently remove Erina’s hands and hold them away from his body, shaking his head ever so slightly. 

“It’s alright,” He began somberly, a tone that everyone collectively agreed they hated hearing him use. “I’ve accepted it, Miss Ortus.”

Erina let out a distressed croak, reaching again like a child trying to grab a toy back from their caregiver. 

Yet she was stopped once more by Ignis gently pushing her hands away and down, repeating “It’s alright,” in a soft tone that held a sense of finality to it. 

That’s when the collective dam burst; Pythonissam letting out a soft wail whilst Erina choked back a sob that left her body trembling from the might of the feat. 

Ignis could only attempt a reassuring smile, but neither he nor Prompto were saved from a few tears escaping their own eyes. 

Ignis Scientia had given away his eyesight to protect his king, and there was absolutely nothing the others could do about it.


End file.
